


Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

by blarghe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Goodbye Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, a tiny bit of kink, soft poetic sexy stuff, the most smutty smut I've ever smutted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarghe/pseuds/blarghe
Summary: There are three parts to this and three perspectives: Alistair x Violet, Violet x Zevran, and Zevran x Alistair (in that order). Just some very sexy epilogue stuff, set after Origins and a bit before Inquisition. There's a more on this ship in a couple of my other works (Lonely Survivors and Warden Stories).Violet Cousland is leaving, off on a lead that could mean a cure to the calling, and long life for her and the king. King Alistair stays behind, overseeing the Kingdom. Zevran returns from a long trip to Antiva. It's about goodbyes, promises, and love, no matter how far apart they are.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Zevran Arainai, Alistair/Zevran Arainai/Female Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the Shakespearean titles! Not giving myself a deadline for this, but the next chapter will go up soonish. I don't write a lot of smut so any feedback helps :3

He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Everything was packed and ready, her horse was freshly shoed and her blades polished and sharp. She was ready. _He_ was ready, which was objectively harder since all she had to do was pack up and hit the road, while he had to _stay_ and try to run things. Without her. But he was prepared for the meetings and the ceremonies and the rest of the drivel, and she was prepared for her journey, and they were prepared to have only letters to keep them warm at night for Maker knows how long. They _were._ But he never could sleep the nights before she had to go away. 

She had taken the road alone up to Griffon Wing Keep a few times, as had he. Splitting the duties of Wardens with those that came with the crown was a tricky task, and rarely did they get to attend to their Grey Warden business together. So there was travel; weeks, even months apart, before which Alistair never slept. And this time, it would be worse. This time, fully prepared though they might be, it was different. 

“What if it’s the _answer_ ?” Her hushed whisper echoed in his dreams every night since. He could still see the miniscule drop of hope that fell as a tear from her eye. So many nights with their doom looming over them, the hole in their hearts that screamed for _family_ , and _long life_ ; an end to the curse of having found too much to live for, at the price of their precious time. The answer. What if she had found the answer?

His hands gripping her shoulder, doubt pushing down on his lips; “But Vi, it’s so _far_. You don’t even know how long it could take…” 

Her hand guiding his to her heart. She had pulled him over to the table where they'd scoured maps together, gestured over the scattered notes and conclusions they had made. He knew what they had found just as well as she did. 

“We have to _try_.” Indomnible. That’s what they called her, his queen. 

Violet sat by the fire, getting in the last of her goodbyes to the great sleepy Mabari resting there. Alistair watched her from a lean in their doorway. His evening was cleared, all visitors and staff barred from even entering the wing of the castle in which their chambers lay; one perk of being King. They would have the night to themselves, and he would _not_ be sleeping. 

Violet cooed and croned at the contented Mabari, coaching the hound teasingly on how to take care of him while she was away. She hadn’t had to look up, she knew he was there. 

“Make sure he eats when he gets grumpy, hey boy? Only let him yell at Eamon once, maybe twice a week.”

Alistair let the door close behind him, stepping up slowly to the hearth, and crouching to bend his lips to her ear. 

“You yell at Eamon more than I do.” He teased as he leaned in to give Merry a pat of his own. 

Violet smirked, “Merr-Beary’s gonna bark at him extra for me, aintcha boy?” 

Alistair chuckled. One side of her cheek went into a dimple when she smiled like that, just one side. Maker, he was going to miss her dimples. He kissed her cheek, pressing his chin into her until she giggled and pulled back.

“Spikey.” She scolded, turning to look at him and stroke a hand over the still-new stubble on his chin. 

“I’m starting a beard.” He stood, “I shan’t cut one hair from this chin until your return.” 

Violet rose too, wrapping him into a hug as soon as she stood, then holding him at arm’s length with that single-dimpled smirk still on her face. She pulled herself in and peppered kisses over his spikey chin, until with a laugh he pulled her mouth to his lips, and the air changed. 

There was no laughter behind their kisses, only promises, each one more vital than the last. Violet’s mouth dug into his, her chin rubbing hard into his rough stubble until it was red, her lips and teeth pulling at his lips until they were too. Every breath for air felt like suffocating, every second spent even an inch apart an agony. He clung to her, and she to him, her lean arms stronger than one might expect under the soft silken robe she wore. Ferelden’s Queen was still a Warden. _Grey Wardens_ ; strong, determined, _dying_ . But not yet. Maybe not at all. Anything was worth that. But the halting pain in his heart on each intrusion of the thought of her leaving? _Nothing_ was worth that. 

The robe was falling from her shoulders before they fell into the couch. Moments later and it was dashed to the floor, wrinkled up beside a low burning fire and the sleeping Mabari. Violet was naked beneath it, beneath _him,_ and she was prying apart the buttons of his shirt while her hips bent up against his trousers. He pushed his clothes off ungracefully, kicking trousers and smallclothes off to the end of the couch and letting Violet tear the shirt from his shoulders so hard she almost tore the shirt itself. His mouth left hers as little as it could manage to in the process, and when it did leave it was to quickly find her belly, her thighs, her collarbones and her ears. She pushed him up, pressing her chest against his and turning him to sit as she wrapped a leg around his waist. He pulled her into place with a firm grip at her waist, and she shivered under it, coming into a straddle over his lap. 

He kissed her neck while she took down her hair. Violet lifted her arms up and arched her back, untwisting locks and dropping their pins to the floor while Alistair’s hands roamed over her hips and pulled her up tight against his stomach. He inhaled her, filled his lungs with her scent and sucked her in with his lips until the spot was left purple. Then he moved down, kissing more gently, breathing and feeling and squeezing her there on top of him, bringing her body _closer_ , unable to let go. 

His lips found her breast, and pulled again until he left it purple. She gasped when his lips struck her nipple, pulling slowly out to it’s point, his tongue flicking over it until it became hard. Her hands fell into his hair as he pressed his lips back over it, and she moaned while he sucked and pulled again. Her hands twisted in his hair and pressed him deeper into her chest, while his rubbed down from her hips to her thighs. She moved on him, a slow swing of her hips from back to front, rhythmic and heavy. She pressed her body into him with each pulse, returning the deep purple favours with her mouth at his throat while his still pulled at her breasts. He could feel her becoming wet at his pelvis, and his erection rubbed up against her stomach with growing desperation. 

She kissed him again, long and full. His hands flew to her hair, gripping her head to hold her to him as she slid her hips away and cupped his chin in her hands. She stood, settling back slowly onto her heels and posing with her back still slightly arched before him, flashing him that perfect smirk again. She ducked down with a wink, coming to her knees on the carpet and taking his cock into her hands. He watched her, eyes roaming over her reddened breasts, the battle scars at her stomach, those strong arms. She pulled him to her mouth, starting with her tongue low on the underside of his cock, then trailing upwards. With a kiss at the tip she took him into her mouth, taking as much of him as she could. She moved slowly, taking him in deep and pulling away to tease at the base of him with her tongue. 

He watched her mouth move over him as his cock became so tense with want that the muscles in his thighs went tight. He pulled at her chin, lifting her face away from her and prompting her with a nod to stand again. 

“Vi…” He pulled her back to where she’d been, her legs splayed in a wide kneel over his lap on the sofa. She bent her face in to kiss him again and his tongue found her’s, fast and eager. She slipped herself onto him, easy and wet as she swallowed his moan in her mouth, her tongue against his. The pressure around his cock was slick and tight, and she pressed her whole body harder into him as she sank her hips down. Slowly she pulled away again, the slide of his cock into her and out punctuated by a thrust of her hips that grew deeper with every repetition. His hands clutched at her back, and moved down to pull her into him with a hard grip on her ass. She pressed his face to hers with her hands clawing through his hair and gripping at his shoulders. The grinding swing of her hips sped up with her breathing, and soon she was moaning through her kisses too, her clit rubbing wet over his cock when she slid herself upward, and his hips pushing back up into her, pressing into her until he could hold her no closer, as she came back down.

He moved his mouth back over her breasts, giving soft kisses followed by rough ones to each in turn, until she pulled his face back up to hers to plead kisses from his mouth. 

“Alistair I,” a gasp and a moan, “ _fuck._ ” 

He kissed her ear, then bit at it. She thrust into him harder still, he growled into her neck, sucking at the skin again. “Violet,” 

“I’m going to -”

He kissed her hard, and she pulled away with her teeth dragging on his lip and another low moan in her throat. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I’m going to - _fuck_ \- I’m…” 

Her thrusts grew harder, faster, and then with a shudder slowed. Heavy panting breaths heaved at her chest and she dropped her head down onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair, pulled her into a kiss, and then lifted her up, turning her over in one sweeping motion. She knelt with her elbows leaned up on the back of the sofa, and strained to look back at him, pulling his lips to hers with more pleading kisses. He lowered his hands to her waist, holding firm with both hands as he pulled her onto him again. 

He slid into her slowly, biting back the desire to fuck her hard and fast and madly. Her breath hitched over his entry, and she moaned as he pulled nearly out to move into her again. He kissed her, pressing her into the back of the sofa harder with each movement he made. He couldn’t keep his desire back long. His cock pulsed and ached and then erupted with pleasure. It wound up in tension, his release getting closer and closer the tighter to her he pressed. She begged him on with moans and kisses and soft cries of “yes, oh, _fuck_ yes”, until the dam burst. He kept his rhythm as he came, his seed dripping from her cunt as he went on pressing hard into her. He held to her tight for the length of it, slowing his movement and finally sliding himself out again. She twisted under him, pulling him down over her into an embrace. He rolled to sit beside her, legs and arms splayed to his sides, taking in deep breaths. 

Violet swung her legs up and over his, turning to sit sidelong on the couch, half over him, and curling her head up onto his shoulder. She left a line of kisses along his jaw. Alistair turned and brought his lips back to hers, none of it enough. After a few breathy moments, he lifted her up and carried her to their bed. dropping her onto it. He found them washcloths, and then joined her on the bed. 

They squeezed together on their sides, lips still connecting ceaselessly, breaths exhaled through noses, faces never more than a few centimeters apart. 

"I've changed my mind. Don't go." 

"Alistair, stop. I'll cry." 

He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyebrows. 

"You have to take Merry with you, I don't want you to be alone." 

"He's retired. Happier here." 

"He'll resent me if I let you leave without him. I'll be hearing about it the whole time." Joking insistence, but insistence nonetheless. 

"And who will take care of you?" She kissed his lips, his ear, his spikey chin. 

"I'll be alright, I promise." He kissed her lips. "I'll miss you." 

"I know, I know," she pressed her body into him, hips to hips and breasts to his chest. "I'll miss you too." Another kiss, a promise. Love in her breath as she wrapped her arms and legs tight around his body. 

His hands stroked her rear, down her thighs, and up over her back. He pulled her in closer, closer, closer. They stayed like that for moments that were somehow both endless and too short. Kissing, feeling, breathing one another in. He locked his eyes with hers and she pressed her hips deeper against his. He was growing again with her movements against him, pressing into her pelvis and feeling her warmth between his llegs. Never breaking from her hold on him, still kissing, squeezing tight, she lowered a hand and guided him in. 

He rocked into her, desire surging again as her wetness welcomed his cock. He moved her hands under them, adding touch and guiding the motion until he was losing himself into her. His eyes closed, she pressed her lips to his, he rolled onto her, pressed her shoulders into the bed with firm hands. Her hips arched up, his bent back, and forth, and into hers hard, harder. He pressed into her close, closer, inside of her, filling her. The whole world spun in the cracks between them, and his whole body shook with the force of her thighs squeezing up over him, pulling him deeper. They belonged like this, together, gripping close, striving to be as one. 

She pressed up, pushing him into her deep and hard, gasping into each thrust and pulling him tight with all her strength. She was so wet, so pliable, so strong as she pulled him closer, whispering for more. 

Slow and firm he moved into her, his cock digging deep, her cunt taking all of him in under soft moans of pleasure. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, her fingers digging grooves into his back. She kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him. He held her cheek and grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. The wave of pleasure crested over him, a deep pull from the inside of his belly that crashed through the tip of his cock as he came, overflowing, into her once more. He couldn't stop kissing her, couldn't let go of her body under his, attached to him, _part_ of him. 

"I love you" she whispered, her hands in his hair and over his chin, her eyes locking with his, glinting with uncried tears. 

"I love you," a choking breath, ecstasy releasing tension that was mingled with so much pain, the grip on his heart harder than he could grip her to him. "I - I'm -" words couldn't say what holding her didn't, she wrapped her legs up with his, rolled them back to their sides without breaking from the tangle of limbs they'd woven between them.

"I know, I know." 

He held her close, quietly memorizing the flecks of colour in her hazel eyes, the constellations of freckles across her nose, the curve of her lips.

His hands wandered her body, found the still sticky lips of her sex and pressed gently inside. She rolled to her back, tucking her head in under his shoulder as he propped himself over her, stroking with one finger, and then adding another. He set to work on her with hard, quick strokes, rubbing over her clit and pressing into her core. She bent a knee up, and lifted her hips to greet his hand. Her wet desire covered his fingers, allowing his movements to continue slippery and smooth though he increased his speed and stroked her harder. She became loud, grinding her hips into it and squeezing her every muscle around his touch. She had always shown her enthusiasm with abandon, even from the first, but now she cried out with pleasure so exclamatory he was sure the whole castle would hear. The sound of her moans, her high yelps, and breathless screams of approval shook him to his core. That this was his, _theirs_ , hat he had her in his hands and could move her how he would. That she would lean into him and become tense and wet for him and cling to his skin like it was her life raft, her only need. It moved him from the tip of his cock to the base of his very soul. 

He removed his hand to a disgruntled sigh, and stationed himself between her legs to an eager look and a lip-biting smile that caused his heart to skip and his skin to prickle. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as his tongue entered her, and her hand reached for his hair as another eager moan escaped her lips. He licked and sucked at her, tasting their mingled desire and the salt of her sweat. Then he returned his two fingers to their rhythm, joining their deep pulses into her with slow pulls of his lips over her clit, and fast movements of his tongue. 

She lifted up, buttocks rising off the bed as she pushed his head firmly forward, panting and gasping for air before the pulsating muscles around his hand gripped tight and released one last time. He sucked up the taste of if, letting her hold him there until she was truly finished, and then he returned to her side. 

With naught but a wipe of his hand over his mouth she was pressing kisses into him again. Thankful, pleased kisses that ended in smiles even as her hands kept him held in that desperately tight grip that spoke her dread to leave. They'd need a break, a short rest for food and maybe even quiet talk, but already he was swelling at the thought of her bent once again before him, or over him, or pressed sidelong into him in a full bodied embrace, or... 

They would not be sleeping tonight. 


End file.
